


Simply Irresistible

by datajana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gabriel & Loki Can't Stop, M/M, Magic Lube, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, PWP, Pagan Tongue Action, RSJ Fandom, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Telepathy, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, birthday fic, indulgence fic, this is porn, wing action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana/pseuds/datajana
Summary: Every 200 years, they get an itch.And it must be scratched.Thoroughly.A birthday fic formiranda99956.
Relationships: Gabriel/Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miranda99956](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/IuFoa13)

Every couple of centuries or so, they would seek one another out. There was an urge, a _need,_ for them to come together. Only the other could sate it, fulfill it.

It had been that way ever since Gabriel had come upon Loki bound in a cave in Scandinavia. Once Gabriel had acquired the pagan god’s face—and their deal had been made—Loki had given him a decade-long “lesson” on how to be the trickster god. Lessons on Loki’s personality, his likes and dislikes, his family, his friends.

And his lusts.

Without realizing it, Gabriel became a large part of the pagan’s sexual desires, and Gabriel eagerly gave himself over to the god. Before long, weeks would go by with just the two of them engaged in carnal pleasures. Loki taught the archangel everything about his new body—what he could do with it, what could be done to it.

When the time came for them to part, it was with a deep reluctance. There were no deep feelings between them—there could never be—but the physical attraction was unmistakable. Each knew that they would see the other once more. It was inevitable.

Through the centuries, as they met over and over, each encounter was more and more explosive. The areas that were chosen for their trysts were always demolished after they left. It became so destructive that they began to worry about being noticed by their families, so they began to select more obscure locations.

Such as the large, rocky, snow-covered mountain plateau on which they now stood. High up in the Himalayas, it was well above where humans could possibly tread. The temperature was bitterly cold, yet the two beings hardly noticed. They only had eyes for each other, their minds only on one thing:

Fucking. _So_ much fucking.

The anticipation that built up during their times apart was filled with thoughts of what the other had learned or wanted to do when they met again. There were so many different beings on Earth, so many different cultures. Humans grew ever more creative as time passed, and their ideas had brought much enjoyment to their revelries.

“It’s your turn to go first.” Gabriel’s voice shook with arousal. “Get over here.”

Loki strode over, shedding his clothes slowly. “It _is,_ isn’t it?” He stopped just in front of the archangel. “Oh, the things I’m gonna do to you, Gabriel,” he whispered. He ran his eyes up and down the other’s body. “Clothes. Off.”

With a sharp snap, Gabriel was as nude as Loki, the icy atmosphere not affecting them one bit. Their skin was hot, the grace and magic that flowed throughout their bodies thrumming with want. The powers reached out for each other, which fueled the supernatural beings’ desires.

Loki grasped Gabriel’s face, jerking it forward to give him a harsh, demanding kiss. There was never any gentleness in their kisses, just biting, clacking of teeth, tongues. Gabriel let him take, moaning into the kiss, Loki swallowing the sounds, sucking on the archangel’s tongue, mapping the contours of his mouth.

When he released Gabriel’s lips, he nipped his jaw, sucked down his neck. His hands slid down the archangel’s chest, pinched his nipples roughly. Gabriel arched his back, hissing and crying out, thrusting his hips forward. “Uh!” He lifted his arms and raked them down the trickster’s back, producing welts with his fingernails.

“Wanted this for a while, did you?” Loki hummed, the slight sting from the archangel’s actions spurring him on. “I don’t mind.” He twisted Gabriel’s nipples hard, and Gabriel hissed. “Hmm…”

For the next few hours, Loki tweaked and played with Gabriel’s chest, biting, licking, and sucking. Gabriel’s cock leaked steadily, the hot precum melting the snow at their feet. His upper body became a mess of bruises, gleaming wet with the pagan god’s saliva. He only ever allowed marks to appear on his skin with Loki; it added to their fervor.

Gabriel groaned wantonly when Loki eventually licked his way down his stomach, dropping to his knees and stopping just above where his cock curled against his navel. The pagan god grazed his teeth along the cockhead, breathing hotly upon his slit. Gabriel watched him, his pupils blown, waiting.

The first curl of Loki’s tongue around Gabriel’s glans had the archangel shouting so loud that the soundwaves ricocheted against the great rocks surrounding them. They trembled from the force, but neither Gabriel or Loki noticed, too focused on each other.

Loki worked his tongue back and forth on the sensitive underside of Gabriel’s cock rapidly, digging the tip of his tongue into the slight divot located in its middle. He raised a hand and cupped the archangel’s sac, squeezing it in time with his tongue’s actions, driving Gabriel higher and higher.

He used his other hand to firmly massage Gabriel’s taint, smiling to himself when Gabriel grasped his shoulders to keep himself upright. In response, Loki swallowed him down, pressing his nose deep into Gabriel’s pubic hair. He closed his eyes at the feel of the archangel’s cock in his throat, humming, massaging the firm length with the vibrations.

“Hnngghhh!” Gabriel curved over him, panting and gasping. They didn’t need to breathe, of course, but the sensations of doing so—it added to their pleasures. “M-More, Loki,” he begged. Loki’s throat was so tight and hot and wet...

Loki was more than happy to oblige. He gripped Gabriel’s right leg under the knee and placed it over his shoulder, bobbing his head at the same time. Gabriel gripped Loki’s hair, using the pagan god for balance. “So good, so good…” he chanted.

The ground beneath them rumbled slightly as a slick finger breached Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel cried out in Enochian, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing back his head. Loki thrust his finger in deep, repeating the action over and over. A second finger quickly joined, followed by another. Gabriel kept babbling, and the trembling continued.

Loki pulled off of Gabriel’s cock, adjusting the archangel’s leg on his shoulder. He hauled him closer, lifting his ass up against his face. “Hold on,” he growled, then dove underneath, sliding his tongue in beside his fingers.

“OH FUCK!” Gabriel screamed. Unbidden, his wings burst from his back, casting a golden shadow upon them both. He pulled viciously at Loki’s hair, ground his hips up and down on the god’s face. “Deeper! Deeper!”

Gabriel’s sac slapping against the side of his throat, Loki slowly retracted his fingers. Keeping Gabriel tight against him, he reached up to grab the archangel’s ass cheeks with his hands, squeezing them roughly. He then used his magic to elongate and thicken his tongue, allowing it to slip in further and stretch Gabriel’s entrance wider.

Gabriel frantically flapped his wings, fighting to keep himself from falling over onto Loki entirely. The powerful gusts from the movements kicked up huge clouds of snow, dirt, and rocks, which swirled fiercely about them. But, like always, it was inconsequential; all that mattered was that the two beings were satiated.

Loki’s tongue lightly touched Gabriel’s prostate, and the archangel mewled lewdly. Loki had to grip hard onto the other being’s body, the ground shaking nearly uncontrollably. Gabriel’s testicles smacked loudly against his neck, stinging slightly, and Loki drilled his tongue into the spongy ball of nerves.

 _You like that, Gabriel?_ Loki sent to him telepathically. The archangel always opened a temporary link between them when one or the other’s mouth was…”occupied.” Loki took full advantage of it every time. _You always taste so good on my tongue._ A wisp of magic fluttered over Gabriel’s wings teasingly. _**All** of you tastes so good…_

The oil glands on Gabriel’s wings started to leak profusely at Loki’s words. He moaned at the sensation, his cock weeping so much precum it was dripping down the pagan god’s back. “D-Don’t stop…” he whispered.

It went on and on, the snow ending up in towering drifts around them. Loki sucked voraciously at Gabriel’s rim from time to time, lapping at the archangel’s prostate languidly from the inside as he did so. Wing oil coated both their bodies, Gabriel’s mighty wings drooping with the weight of the viscous liquid.

Finally, Gabriel could stand no more. He shoved himself away from Loki, his cock twitching at the sight of the pagan’s delicious tongue slowly shrinking back to its normal size. Damn it had been impressive! Where he had learned that, Gabriel would never know, but he sure as hell liked it! He reached behind him, gathered the thick wing oil from his feathers, then slicked it over his well-opened hole.

“Ready to be _really_ fucked?” Loki asked knowingly, rising to his feet. His cock was hanging thick and heavy between his legs, his balls full and round. “Want to be filled up?”

“Over and over,” Gabriel rasped. He moved a wing forward, offering his oil. Loki smirked and disappeared, popping up behind him. His mouth latched on to one of his glands, and Gabriel nearly doubled over. “B-Bastard!” he shouted.

Loki wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s middle and sucked. The archangel should have known better than to try to take control during _his_ turn. He held Gabriel in place, letting the smooth taste of the oil flow over his tongue. One of his favorite things in the world, Gabriel’s wing oil.

He slowly pushed Gabriel to his hands and knees, his lips never leaving the gland. A quick swipe of his fingers through the archangel’s drenched feathers was more than enough to wet his throbbing cock. Then, he was deep inside Gabriel’s hungry hole.

Gabriel rocked back against him, moaning at being filled. Loki stretched him perfectly. Filled his ass just right, would fill him up just right. Why did they wait so long to do this all the time? Stupid fathers!

He banished the thought from his mind; not the time for that. NEVER the time for that. He flung his head back, flexing his wings, arching his back. Loki pounding into him was what he wanted. Yes! Yes! Yes!

“YES!” he shouted when Loki dug his fingers into his hips with a bruising grip. “Don’t stop! DON’T STOP!”

So Loki didn’t. He fucked Gabriel on top of that mountain for the next handful of days. Through two blizzards, an avalanche set off by one accidental slip of Gabriel’s True Voice, and many, many orgasms. Not once did the trickster god’s cock leave his hole, just kept pumping inside him, releasing load after load of cum.

Then, it was Gabriel’s turn.

“Fuck!” Loki could always count on Gabriel coming up with new, kinky ideas. The archangel had him bent over a boulder, legs spread wide. He’d been directed to hold his cheeks open so that Gabriel could brush his oil-soaked feathers up and down his hole.

It was slow at first, teasingly slow. Yet it grew faster, rougher, until Gabriel was slapping his feathers onto Loki’s entrance, the wet, obscene sound echoing over and over across the plateau. Loki cursed at the top of his lungs, cursed in pleasure, cursed at Gabriel, cursed at everything.

His body and the boulder he laid upon was splattered with oil, and he writhed and splashed in the substance. At one point Gabriel even poked a couple of feathers inside of him and Loki howled, rutting hard against the rock beneath him.

 _You want them deeper?_ Gabriel taunted inside Loki’s mind. _I can do it._ He emphasized his words with actions, shoving his feathers further inside the pagan’s channel, rubbing the tips firmly over Loki’s prostate. _Get you all nice and wet for me?_

 _Just get in me, Gabriel!_ Loki demanded, screaming at the top of his lungs at the same time.

When Gabriel finally sank into the pagan god, he came almost immediately. He didn’t stop, working through the aftershocks and setting both himself and Loki off once more to start all over again. Gabriel filled Loki over and over, enveloping his companion with his wings as he took him savagely. He pounded him into and through the boulder, splitting it in two until Loki was nearly lying on his stomach upon the ice-cold ground.

Gabriel’s brutal treatment of Loki was just one of many reasons why they always had to find each other. The primal need, the hunger, the lust; only the other’s body could take the full brunt of the raw sex that they craved. Anyone else simply wouldn’t do.

Once they wound down from their tryst some days later, they took in the results of their exertions upon the landscape around them. A multitude of rocks and debris littered the ground. The snow that had once blanketed the area had melted from the beings’ pleasures. Jagged cracks and deep furrows ran the length of the plateau they had chosen, and evidence of the avalanche was most certainly visible from the valleys below.

“We’ve done worse,” Gabriel mused, lying spread-eagled on the ground. He was still naked, glistening with wing oil and body fluids from head to toe. He was basking in the afterglow, thrilling in the pleasure that still tingled throughout his body. His broad wings twitched, drying slowly and shining brilliantly from the sun overhead.

Loki stretched out naked beside him, skin and hair as slick as the archangel’s. “Wanna go again?” he asked, smirking at Gabriel’s form.

Gabriel smirked back at him. “You’re not as funny as you think you are, Trickster.”

Loki shrugged and stood, his clothes rippling into being upon his now clean body. “I can when I want to.” He gave Gabriel a quick nod. “See you in two hundred years.”

As Loki disappeared with a sharp snap of his fingers, Gabriel hummed and closed his eyes. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
